


An Empty Jar.

by MysterySusu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Gen, In a Parental way, Mercyplates, Numbness, after a lapse of g being yandere over his kids, anyway, asgore too, depressed dad g, guys why do i feel like saying that, more like badster, of..course, paps mentioned, sad snos, scattering the dust of the dead, self hate, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysterySusu/pseuds/MysterySusu
Summary: Yandere!Gaster lapses over his son, but this time he goes too far. But he knows how to fix it, he'll never hurt them again after today. (Yes I can't write summaries and what can you do about it-)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	An Empty Jar.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomStuff_7739](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomStuff_7739/gifts).



He couldn’t live with what he’d done to them. How could he do this?! He could’ve hurt them, he could’ve…

_ He held Sans by the throat, slowly strangling him. His eyelights glowing a blinding white as he stared his son down.  _

_ “Where. Were. You.” _

_ Sans flailed, whimpering and clawing at his father’s hands as they left him dangling by the throat. Tears welled up in his eye sockets, he looked away, unable to answer. His bones were rattling so hard it could be heard, he’s never been so afraid since the...  _

_ He shut his eyes tightly. “d-dad, please, l-listen to me-!” _

__

_ His grip tightened, “Look at me, Sans.” His voice was so cold and indifferent it hardly sounded like the father he knew anymore, it was like how he was when he was...in the lab… _

__

_ A shiver ran down his spine, his eyelights burning a bright violet. He opened his eyes, too afraid to disobey. _

__

_ “Good. Now, where were you? And don’t think about lying to me, that’ll only make your punishment worse.” _

__

_ Sans could no longer hold back, his tears falling as he looked at his cold, deranged father. _

__

_ In the back of his mind, all he could think of was how he shouldn’t have trusted him, he should’ve known not to. He was too stupid, and now he put his brother and himself in danger because that’s the only thing he was good for. _

__

_ He cried harder, shaking. He whimpered, “i-i j-just went out t-to see my friend, i s-swear-!” _

__

_ “Tell me their name.” _

  
  


Gaster shuddered at the unpleasant memory, his hands shaking. He can’t believe what he’d done to them. He hasn’t only harmed his children, no, but their friend too…

How horrible could he get, really? All he ever did was hurt those around him. Everyone would be better off if he was….

It’s true though. It really is. 

  
  


He deserved to die.

Everyone would be better off if he was dead. His family, his friends, everyone.

He didn’t know why he existed in the first place.

_ “i hate you!!!” _

  
  


He shook his head, looking at the floor. He knew Sans would tell him that at one point, but he never knew it would hurt so much.

He couldn’t forget the look in his eyes, he truly looked like he hated him. He had every right to, he would be surprised if he didn’t. He deserved that, he should’ve stopped when Sans told him to. He was just too ignorant and irrational to do so.

He couldn’t just stop hurting the people he cared about, could he?

It hurt. _ It hurt so much _ . He just wanted all of this to end, he wanted to make it stop...but he couldn’t. Sometimes he wouldn’t even remember what he did…

He just wanted to stay with them, he loved them more than he loved anything else...why did everything have to be so difficult for him?

He wished he could stop hurting them. They didn’t deserve this suffering.

He told Papyrus to take Sans and go spend the weekend with Asgore. Papyrus was hesitant, but he did so anyway.

He wondered if it was because he was terrified of him.

He stared at the knife he put down on his bed a few hours ago. He planned to do it, he had enough time, and the children were not around. He should be able to do it. What was stopping him?

Was he really this _ scared? How could someone be so selfish? _

He was the only reason his sons were suffering like this, the reason Sans panics when someone uses blue magic, the reason Sans has to keep lying to Papyrus,  _ the reason they both have near-constant nightmares… _

__

He was the reason they never had a childhood.

He hates this. He hates himself.  _ He hates every little thing about himself. _

He grabbed the knife, his hands shaking.

...

Was he really going to do this?

He was. He didn’t want to do this anymore. He couldn’t take it- he traumatized them over and over...why did it have to be like this? At least in the lab he could stop, but he can’t stop now. He didn’t want to leave them... Why couldn’t he stop? Why did he have to hurt everyone he cared about?  _ Why? _

Is that the only thing he could ever do?

Maybe. Maybe this was the world’s way of telling him that. Maybe he was right all along, and the only way to stop is to just stop existing altogether. 

His grip on the knife tightened, he tried his best to stay calm, _ it’ll be alright.  _ That’s what he told himself, in truth, none of this was alright.

Taking a shaky breath, he summoned his SOUL, illuminating the area around it with a gentle flicker of white.

The SOUL looked worn out, cracked and broken, accurately representing its holder. His hands trembled, he could feel his eyes flicker a soft purple.

He wished he weren’t so selfish. How could he still want to live after everything he’d done to them?

One more look at his SOUL, then another at the knife. He knew what to do, he’d better make it quick. For his sons…he’ll do it for them. They deserve a better life.

He grabbed his SOUL in one hand, raising the hand holding the knife. 

It took merely a few seconds until his clothes were coated in dust.

Three days. They’ve been at Asgore’s for three days, no word from their dad. Asgore seemed to be worried, but he was always worried when it came to Gaster which was fair, considering he never properly took care of himself. Same for Papyrus, except he wasn’t really good at hiding it, unlike Asgore, but in reality they both never managed to hide it from Sans. 

Sans however, wasn’t doing well at all. He knew why he told them to go- it all happened right after the argument, he locked himself in his room for a few hours before coming out and telling them to go to Asgore with the petty excuse of wanting to stay alone for a day or two but everything felt off…not to mention he said he’d be taking them home today.

He paced back and forth, contemplating whether he should wait or go check up on him. He knew his dad, he was gonna beat himself up over this and yet he still left him. He should’ve thought this through…

After a few minutes, he decided he would wait an hour. If his dad didn’t come, he’ll go and see him...

It was probably one of the worst hours in his life, with each passing second he could sense an ominous feeling slowly consuming him and his thoughts. He didn’t know what this feeling was, what to call it, but he was sure he never felt anything like this before. 

When it was finally time to go, he snuck out without alerting anyone. He didn’t want them to panic, it had to be nothing, maybe he was just working on something and forgot to come pick them up…

But that was when things were normal, now they’re not. Nothing ever is.

Sans hesitated for a bit, feeling an awful pit in his stomach, before opening the door.

Everything felt hollow and quiet, it was like entering a haunted house in one of those horror movies. Except it wasn’t haunted or abandoned, he was just here a few days ago. He doesn’t know why he’s being like this, of course his dad would be working upstairs.

His steps were shaky, hesitant, but he made it upstairs. 

He walked to his dad’s room, the pit in his stomach growing with each step. He opened the door, not bothering to knock.

The sight that greeted him was a pile of dust on top of his father’s favorite black turtleneck and gray pants…

He couldn’t move, he could only stare in shock, as every spark of light disappeared from his eye sockets.

He numbly walked across the room, sitting on the bed, gently caressing the shimmering pile of dust that laid on his father’s bed. The dust passed between his fingers and got on his clothes, Sans watched numbly, although the rattling of his bones could be heard from outside the room.

He could feel tears well up in his eyes as he slowly picked up the clothes and hugged them tightly to his chest. He curled up, his breathing quickening as he hugged his father’s clothes closer. He couldn’t take this.

  
  


His body quivered with each sob, he buried his face in his father’s clothes, curling up. He could feel a pathetic mix between a whimper and a sob escape his mouth. His body shook, his bones rattling as he sobbed.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, hugging the clothes tightly to his chest and sobbing but he knew it must’ve been hours.

He moved to get up, then noticed how the dust got everywhere on his clothes. He froze, staring at the specks of dust that seemed to be getting everywhere around him, on his hands, his pockets,...everywhere.

  
  


His eyelights glowed a dim white before he felt his world crumble as he started to sob again, he curled up, staring at his now dust-coated hands, looking at the room and feeling like how he did when he was just a small child back in the cell waiting for the doctor to come back after he left him alone for too long.

He waited.

  
  


And waited.

  
  


...

But no one came.

**Author's Note:**

> Sans is just gonna sit there until someone comes for him. it's sad-


End file.
